


To Be Real

by ohmorozovas



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmorozovas/pseuds/ohmorozovas
Summary: The night they regained their strength, Luke mulls over the emotional rollercoaster that they went through and some details do not escape him.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	To Be Real

**Author's Note:**

> Old Drabble, posting now because I want to move on in my notebook.

He never doubted that Julie cared for them, it's never been something that's crossed his mind from the moment they began to understand one another. So it's no surprise to him she tells them as much, yet something in him swells at mere memory of her words...

_"I love you guys."_

He can't help but recall everything in that moment. How he felt. And how it changed everything for him.

_Knowing their absolute extinction at that moment had been imminent. He couldn't help but see that their miscalculation and error in judgement had been a gift to them all. They would still disappear, there had been no way to escape that, but they wouldn't fade from existence without anything. Their memory, particularly that of their post-mortem "lives" and how they've grown within the circumstances would all be kept with Julie. A girl who loves them, a girl he... they, he corrects himself, love dearly. They would leave loved and celebrated, and this admission helped alleviate some of the pain as well as the fear._

_He only wished he could have had more time with Julie. And suddenly, he as well as she came to the realization that their hug was real. That they could feel each other. No pretense or imitation of the living. That the body he wrapped his arms around was solid and tangible and as warm as her smile. This was a true and impossible connection between one who walked with the living and another that dwelled with the dead. Shocking as it was._

_A million questions running through his head and yet he could pay them no mind. All he could register was that Julie was tangible. She was here. Or maybe he was there on her plane of existence. Or maybe they both managed to escape all laws of all existing planes and dimensions and create a new plane where they could just live and exist together. Julie and he... and Alex and Reggie, of course._

_His hands moved as if from their own accord and he could not look away from her, nor could she look away from him. Their hands set on their course in feeling each other's face. Her movements an echo of the desperation to feel what it was like to know each other as equal beings. Both living or perhaps both dead. To know what it was like to be real to one another in every sense._

_The pain had subsided quickly throughout their hug, in fact he had felt stronger than he had since waking up into her life._

Even now, hours later, the relief and happiness were so sharp. And with it something new born into his thoughts, hope. All of it so warm, as if breathing fire and life into him.

Though the thought that made him feel most alive was that of Julie hands in his. The pulse in her wrist erratic. Utterly, surprising and shocking. But soothing all the same. She was real and for however long this ability to exist together and feel each other would last, so is he once again. In ways music hadn't been able to make him feel. And it was because of t _his. Because of the band. And Julie._


End file.
